


The Other Side

by Aphrodine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodine/pseuds/Aphrodine
Summary: Biarkan diri ini pergi tanpa harus merasakan beratnya hidup lagi. Sebab tak ada perkara dunia yang dapat membuat dirimu dan diriku membaik. Tolong biarkan saja, tolong relakan. Kamu tak salah, hanya aku yang kurang mengalah.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just an amateur writer, and I’m writing this just for fun, for entertaining myself. 
> 
> If maybe this story is not your style, I’m sorry you can just leave.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading ^^

.

"Ibuku sakit, Tae. Tolong, kali ini aja kamu ngalah, ya?" Ujar lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Ia kesal, gelisah, Ibunya baru saja jatuh sakit, dan dia sebagai putra yang baik harus merawat ibunya. Namun kekasihnya, tetap saja bersikeras memohon agar ia datang ke tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan sepele, rindu.

"Ibumu sakit apa sih? Kamu di mana sekarang? Aku tau kamu bohong"

Beomgyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia tidak bisa marah pada manusia kesayangannya ini, hanya bisa meluapkan emosi pada dirinya sendiri, mengusap wajah kasar seraya menggertakkan giginya. Choi Beomgyu memang sabar tetapi tidak sesabar itu, keadaannya terlalu rumit untuk dimaklumi oleh kesabarannya.

"Tolong mengerti Taehyun... Aku harus merawat Ibuku, hari juga sudah sore sayang, kamu tau kan butuh waktu 5 jam untuk sampai ke San fransisco dari LA. Kalau aku berangkat sekarang sama saja aku berangkat besok, jadi aku pergi besok pagi saja ya?" Jelas yang lebih tua. Berhasil nihil, orang di seberang sana tetap egois dengan permintaanya.

"Aku tahu, kamu sedang bersama orang lain, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Beomgyu harus mengalah, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, perdebatan mereka selalu berakhir dengan kalahnya yang lebih tua.

"Iya, maaf, aku berangkat sekarang" Singkatnya kemudian memutus sambungan telepon tanpa salam manis yang biasa ia ucapkan.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rumah sakit menemui Ibunya yang sedang dirawat. Ia memasuki salah satu kamar esklusif tempat Ibunya ditangani, wanita yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Rupanya pucat, matanya menatap sendu putra sematawayangnya di ambang pintu.

.

"Taehyun ya?" Tanya wanita tersebut lirih, yang ditanyai hanya menundukan kepala sambil meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Maaf ma, kalau mama gak izinin, Beomgyu gak akan pergi. Mama lebih penting" Ujarnya mantap, membuat wanita di hadapannya tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit mengeluarkan sedikit air, tangannya meraih kepala sang putra untuk dielus.

"Mama cuma sakit kepala... kamu yang berlebihan, ruangan eksklusif seperti ini pasti mahal kan? Sebentar lagi juga mama pasti sembuh" Ucapnya lembut, Beomgyu menatap iba wanita tersayangnya tersebut.

Tidak, bukan. Ibunya bukan menderita sakit kepala biasa, Beomgyu hanya tidak mampu memberi tahu kalau wanita ini tejangkit kanker otak stadium tengah. Padahal sebenarnya sang Ibu sudah mengetahui bahkan sebelum dirinya tahu.

"Mama nggak papa Beomgyu tinggal?" Tanya Beomgyu ragu, suaranya serak lirih namun masih dapat terdengar. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum manis menatapnya, matanya yang indah selalu menghipnotis Beomgyu untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

"Nak, Mama mau cerita sebentar sama kamu. Dulu waktu nenek sakit, Ayah minta ditemenin seharian sama Mama padahal ada kamu di sana, Ayahmu juga maksa terus sampai buat Mama emosi. Akhirnya mama abaikan permintaan dia, dan kamu tahu apa yang terjadi? Paginya Ayah meninggal dengan kamu tidur di pelukanya dan Mama gak bisa menghabiskan detik terakhir bersama Ayahmu"

Memori buruk Beomgyu di angkat kembali, kenangan yang membuatnya selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya yang pergi dengan tiba-tiba saat umurnya masih belia, masih dalam usia ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang lengkap. Beomgyu terus mendoktrin dirinya sendiri kalau Ayahnya pergi karena terlalu lelah merawatnya yang nakal.

"Siapa tahu... Taehyun sedang butuh kamu tapi nggak bisa ngomong langsung ke kamu. Setahu mama dia gak pernah maksa begini kan? Temui saja mama gak apa-apa"

.

Dinginnya malam membuat Beomgyu terpaksa memakai jaket coat coklat bekas almarhum Ayahnya, sudah sedikit lusuh dan pudar warnanya tetapi tidak membuat penampilan Beomgyu terlihat jelek sedikitpun. Sebelumnya dia berniat tidur di rumah sakit malam ini, jadi tidak ada persiapan pakaian sebelum pergi juga dikarenakan mengejar waktu.

"Terimakasih pak" Ucapnya kepada supir taksi yang baru ia tumpangi. Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang, menatap rumah belahan jiwanya.

Tak memungkiri, Beomgyu juga begitu rindu pada kekasihnya. Katakanlah Ibunya tidak sakit, sudah pasti dia akan segera berangkat tanpa dipaksa sekalipun.

Semilir angin berhembus membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, alunan nada tapak sepatu timberland-nya seakan bersenandung untuk pertemuannya dengan Kang Taehyun. Ia sungguh sangat tidak sabar untuk memeluk, bercerita, menghirup aroma mint pada tubuh kesayangannya.

Sampai akhirnya Beomgyu menyerah mengetuk pintu rumah, sebab tidak ada respon sama sekali, ia lalu mengambil gawai di saku celananya dan tentu saja menelfon sang empu rumah yang tak kunjung merespon panggilannya.

"Halo?" Ucap seseorang di seberang.

Beomgyu Mengerutkan alisnya menyadari yang keluar bukanlah suara yang ia harapkan.

"Halo? Ini siapa ya? Boleh tau di mana Kang Taehyun?"

"Apa ini dari keluarga pasien?"

Sontak netranya membulat, hampir tersedak air liur sendiri. Otaknya berputar cepat berasumsi kalau ia salah tekan nomor.

"Maksudnya? Pasien? Siapa?"

"Begini pak, saudara Kang Taehyun sedang dirawat karena keadaannya kritis dan sampai saat ini belum ada pihak keluarga yang menjenguk. Dan kami juga tidak bisa melakukan operasi jika tidak ada konfirmasi dari keluarga"

Dadanya menjadi begitu sesak, kakinya ia langkahkan cepat kembali kejalanan mencari taksi yang bersedia ia tumpangi. Berkedip sekali saja, air di netranya akan jatuh, Beomgyu tidak mengerti. Kang Taehyun kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Ketika menelefon tadi dia masih biasa saja, suaranya juga terdengar sehat. Ada apa? Hatinya terus merapal banyak pertanyaan, berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Halo?" Sahut seorang di telepon lagi.

"Halo, Ini rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah Sakit Xxx xxxxx"

"Untuk operasi apapun itu, bisa cepat dilangsungkan? Saya yang bertanggung jawab"

"Baik pak"

.

Angin yang berhembus pelan kini menjadi semakin agresif, ditambah hujan deras mengguyur kota lengkap dengan kilat menyambar. Menambah kegelisahan Beomgyu yang terdiam di ruang tunggu, sedang berdoa supaya orang di dalam sana bisa bertahan sampai titik akhir kemampuannya.

Kang Taehyun, kekasihnya yang selama ini ia anggap sehat dan baik-baik saja ternyata sedang menghadapi penyakit mematikan. Sulit dipercaya, Beomgyu pikir ketika ia memberi tahu Taehyun untuk tidak merokok, Taehyun akan menuruti perintahnya dan berhenti saat itu juga. Namun apa? Kekasihnya itu malah melakukan hal-hal buruk ketika dirinya sedang tidak bersamanya. Merokok, cutting, meminum obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi dan hal-hal menbahayakan lainnya.

Beomgyu bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya Taehyun saat dia pergi. Beomgyu sedih, frustasi dan marah. Sedih karena ia gagal mejadi pasangan yang baik, frustasi karena masih belum ada kabar apapun sejak dua jam operasi. Marah, karena Kang Taehyun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupan aslinya, padahal Beomgyu akan selalu siap siaga kalau saja Taehyun membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, mengadu dan mengeluh.

Beomgyu pun merasa lelah karena panik, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak bersandar pada kursi tunggu sampai tertidur.

.

"Kak gyu, aku izin pergi ya? Lelah... semua orang jahat”

Beomgyu membuka matanya, semuanya putih bahkan baju yang dipakai lelaki di depannya pun sama.

"Nggak, Ada aku. Aku baik, Mama baik, tidak semua manusia jahat... Taehyun... jangan pergi ya? Kita hidup bersama, denganku dan Mama"

Sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum manis menunjukan deretan gigi indahnya. Terlihat begitu jelas meskipun Beomgyu masih belum bisa melihat dengan teliti, semuanya terlihat blur.

"Maaf..."

Air mata Beomgyu mencelos tanpa aba-aba menelusuri kulit pipinya, tubuhnya lunglai lemas padahal ia sangat ingin menarik Taehyun ke pelukannya.

Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali.

Sebab ia tahu benar ini alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia tahu sedikit kemungkinan Taehyun akan kembali.

Namun ini Beomgyu, keras kepala, dia tidak akan menyerah berhenti berharap.

"Can I have a hug? Just for once?" Tawarnya lembut, kali ini benang sutra sekalipun kalah lembut dengan suara Beomgyu.

Yang lebih muda dengan sedikit berlari, menghambur ke pelukan sang kekasih, rumahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bersedia setiap saat ia meminta.

"Jangan pergi... ayo kita hadapi bersama, kalau kamu pergi apa alasan Mamaku bertahan? Mama ingin melihat kita mengucap janji bersama di altar nanti, Taehyun"

.

"Pak?"

Kesadaran Beomgyu kembali setelah seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya, kepalanya pusing bukan main.

"Eugh... iya?" Netranya melebar menyadari seorang perawat berdiri di depannya. Apakah kabar baik atau kabar buruk yang akan ia dapat, Beomgyu akan terima, akan coba menerima, meski berat dan sakit.

"Ini Choi Beomgyu benar? Ini titipan dari pasien, harusnya saya berikan kalau operasi sudah selesai tapi saya harus pergi" Ujar si perawat seraya menjulurkan amplop kecil berwarna beige kepada Beomgyu.

"Terima kasih"

Tak menunggu lama Beomgyu segera membuka, melepas stiker hati yang tertempel pada ujung pembuka amplop kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas di dalamnya yang dilipat sedemikian rupa.

.

— Dear, Beomgyu.

Pergilah, cari orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku. Jangan berharap lagi padaku. Tidak ada gunanya.

Kamu tahu orang tuaku gak setuju dengan hubungan kita, kamu tahu aku orangnya tidak berguna dan tidak asik, untuk apa kamu menetap denganku, Choi Beomgyu.

Maaf. Choi.

Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menuruti nasehatmu. Maaf aku tidak menurutimu saat kau suruh aku untuk berhenti menghisap tunpukan tembakau itu. Tanpanya aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana melampiaskan sakitnya menahan rinduku padamu.

Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menuruti perkataanmu untuk berhenti cutting. Lelah, gyu. Dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna melelahkan, aku punya batas kemampuan namun orang tuaku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku lelah dibandingkan dengan Yeonjun. Aku lelah dipukuli hanya karena nilaiku turun satu angka.

Obatku hanya kamu, aku juga lelah menunggumu berkunjung, aku lelah menahan sakitnya rindu, aku hampir menyerah. Kau datang memberiku tempat bersandar, sedetik kemudian kau pergi dan tinggalah aku bersama orang-orang bejat yang tak hentinya menjadikan aku pesuruh. Mereka, tidak sebaik saat kamu ada di sekitarku.

Maaf, Choi Beomgyu. Maaf mengecewakanmu. Setidaknya kamu telah mengetahui segalanya saat aku pergi.

I love you  
\- Kang Taehyun

.

Bohong besar kalau Beomgyu tidak menangis, hatinya serapuh permen kapas. Sifat warisan dari Ibunya pun muncul, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semuanya. Dia bukan pasangan yang baik, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui keadaan sang kekasih?

"Semuanya terlambat–"

"Wali dari Kang Taehyun?" Beomgyu mendongak, menatap sendu lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya. Netranya masih penuh dengan air mata, tubuhnya melemas, untuk berbicara pun tak lagi sanggup, alhasil ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bersiap untuk ini" Ujarnya pasrah.

"Bukan, ehm maaf menunggu lama sampai membuatmu menangis. Kang Taehyun berhasil dioperasi dan sudah di pindahkan dari ruang operasi, kau bisa menjenguknya satu jam lagi dengan menggunakan pakaian steril di sana"

[]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic, It means so much for me. 
> 
> [ sending all my love for you]


End file.
